Kenpachi Zaraki
|-|Post-Timeskip Zaraki= |-|Pre-Timeskip Zaraki= |-|Shikai Kenpachi= |-|Bankai Kenpachi= Summary Kenpachi Zaraki is the current captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. He is the eleventh Shinigami to hold the position and the name Kenpachi, branding him as the strongest Shinigami in martial combat. True to his title, Kenpachi is bloodthirsty and reckless, loving nothing more than a good fight and intentionally impairs himself to prolong what would otherwise be an overly swift battle. Despite this, he has some level of compassion for his subordinates, and is rarely seen without his lieutenant and closest friend, Yachiru Kusajishi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with eyepatch off and with Kendo | 7-A, higher with eyepatch off and with Kendo | At least 7-A | 6-B | 6-B Name: Kenpachi Zaraki Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Captain of 11th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Master Swordsman, Spiritual Awareness, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with reiatsu), Portal Creation (Can open portals between the Human World and Soul Society), Statistics Amplification (Can utilize reiatsu to increase his offensive power and defensive abilities) | All previous abilities, Berserk Mode, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can cut through space) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Regarded as one of the strongest Captains of the Gotei 13. Should not be weaker than Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Even strong Captains such as the likes of Kaname Tōsen and Sajin Komamura using their Shikai cannot match him in combat), Mountain level+ with eyepatch off and with Kendo (Nearly one-shot the Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga. Stronger than Hitsugaya in Bankai) | Mountain level+ (Defeated three Sternritter, created a huge shock wave by slashing the Fake Yhwach, both without releasing his eyepatch), higher with eyepatch off and with Kendō | At least Mountain level+ (Killed Unohana at the end of their training) | Country level (Casually slashed apart a huge meteorite without releasing his eyepatch. Refer to the Note at the bottom of the profile) | Country level (Vastly superior to Gerard, who could easily match his Shikai with his eyepatch off). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (He can keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki, comparable to Ichigo Kurosaki) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to his pre-timeskip self) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Unohana) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than in base) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class G (He should be much stronger than Meninas McAllon) Striking Strength: Mountain Class, Mountain Class+ with eyepatch off and with Kendo | Mountain Class+, higher with eyepatch off and with Kendo | At least Mountain Class+ | Country Class | Country Class Durability: Mountain level (Survived attacks from the Shikais of Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tōsen, two powerful Captains in their own right, with little injuries and even proceeded to mock their strength), Mountain level+ with eyepatch off (His reiatsu increases significantly. This should translate to a durability boost as well. Being one of the physically hardiest Captains in the Gotei 13, should not be any less durable than the likes of Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki. Capable of casually batting away a Cero from Nnoitra Gilga with one hand, a feat which left the Quinto Espada stunned) | Mountain level+ (Took attacks from himself) | At least Mountain level+ (Took multiple attacks from Unohana) | Country level (Tanked multiple explosions from Gremmy and Gerard's Hoffnung damage reflection) | Country level (Superior to his Shikai state) Stamina: Extremely high. Is one of the physically hardiest captains in the Gotei 13. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days without rest and fight with injuries that should be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans, such as crushed internal organs. Zaraki himself has showcased the ability to keep on fighting at his peak despite wounds such as multiple fist-sized holes in his chest, several deep lacerations, a deep cut to the neck that would have instantly put down anybody else, and even with two of his limbs being chopped off. Range: Dozens of meters with his sword, Cross-dimensional with spatial cutting. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, and a limiter eyepatch, bells on his hair to allow his opponents to anticipate his movements. Intelligence: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy and his self-admitted aversion to thinking, Kenpachi has regularly displayed more understanding than one would expect. Even Byakuya was impressed by Kenpachi's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, and likewise at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. This was demonstrated when he was subdued by Kaname Tōsen's Bankai, leaving him with only his blade and sense of touch, which prompted him to let Tōsen strike him simply so he could catch his opponent. He is also deceptively insightful, able to notice subtle traits in people and see what drives a person's actions; he correctly singled out Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru as the only captains who are afraid to die. He possesses sharp intuition towards incoming danger, which allowed him to repeatedly dodge Tōsen's assault while still affected by his Bankai. While claiming not to have any common sense, Kenpachi can still theorize, as he deduced that Gremmy Thoumeaux's The Visionary only works on one target at a time and all effects on a previous target will disappear. Weaknesses: Kenpachi is dangerously overconfident, as he almost always holds back in combat with his energy stealing eye patch, braiding bells into his hair, uses his sword one-handed, etc. Kenpachi's Bankai leaves him in a berserk state who seems to be only capable of attacking the enemy. His Bankai is so powerful that his body cannot fully contain and control its power. Should Kenpachi use too much power, he will tear apart and damage his own body in the process. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kendō: Kenpachi possesses considerable knowledge and skill in Kendō, which Yamamoto forced him to learn before officially joining the Gotei 13, though the training only lasted a day out of fear that Zaraki would become too powerful. However, Kenpachi, who despises using skills and techniques learned from another source, only uses Kendō as a last resort. * Ryōdan (両断, Bisection): A technique which Kenpachi uses when he is gripping his sword with two hands. It allows one to split an opponent down the middle. * Shock Wave: He possesses enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, his shock wave can have a huge radius of destruction. Zanpakutō File:Zaraki sword.jpg|Nozarashi File:577Nozarashi.png|Shikai Form File:Kenpachi%27s_Bankai.png|Unnamed Bankai File:Oni_Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki's berserk state while his Bankai is active Nozarashi (野晒, Weather-Beaten One; Viz "Weather Beaten"): Kenpachi's Zanpakuto, it has no special properties despite being in a constantly released state, but is deceptively sharp to the point of easily cutting through Ichigo's Zangetsu. * Shikai: Upon activation, Nozarashi's cutting power is greatly enhanced, allowing Kenpachi to effortlessly cut through the bodies of his opponents and even through space itself. * Bankai: Kenpachi's Bankai grants further bolsters his tremendous physical strength and his Zanpakuto's cutting power, allowing him to effortlessly topple a gigantic Gerard Valkyrie with a single blow, rip off his arm in a single motion, and cut him completely in half from a considerable distance. However, Kenpachi's own body can only withstand this power for so long, with his arm nearly tearing itself in half at the elbow after attacking Gerard enough times. Furthermore, this Bankai leaves him in a feral rage, doing little more than attacking and retaliating to his foe's attacks. Key: Pre Timeskip | Post Timeskip | After training with Unohana | Shikai | Bankai Note: The higher end result of the linked calculation was agreed on in this thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thor's profile (This was Soul Society Arc Zaraki, Pre-Awakening Thor, speed was equalized) Jax (League of Legends) Jax's profile (Bankai Kenpachi and Pre-Retcon Jax, speed was equalized) David Warner (InFAMOUS) David’s profile (Kenpachi after training with Unohana was used) Yami Sukehiro (Black Clover) Yami’s profile (Soul Society arc Kenpachi is used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Spirits Category:Crazy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6